


【卜农】PWP 老手

by knifeofmoon



Category: all农 - Fandom, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeofmoon/pseuds/knifeofmoon





	【卜农】PWP 老手

少女单眼皮，皮肤白，纤细高挑。平胸，细腰。

他眼角有一颗小痣。卜凡的大手落在薄薄细细的粉红色眼角，使劲搓着。女孩神经质的颤抖着眼皮，害羞的抿唇。

 

未成年少女，不良女阿飞。他把制裙翻起来，勾着纯白内裤的一角使劲扯着。洁白无力的少女身躯，他仔细端详着，脸上是一点嘲笑的表情。很干净，皮肤光滑。少毛。落在绵软屁股的一掌，一根粗手指挤进软嫩臀瓣中的肉洞里，扣挖着深深浅浅的淫水。女孩眼角有泪，微微张的粉红小嘴里塞了卜凡不断抽动的另一根手指，口水滴滴答答的。男人突然恨戾起来，满心满肺的想把这只大白兔子毁了。

 

“我好痛。”女孩终于张口抱怨，台湾腔。傻傻的，很纯的样子。眼角流下了一点泪水。他看着卜凡的脸，又崇拜又害怕的说。

“待会还有更疼的呢，叔叔教你。”卜凡居高临下的道，丝毫不在意，他扯了一下学生妹的头发，要求他口交。“再说一遍你叫什么来着？”

“小绒。”那女孩嘟嘟嚷嚷的说，小腿荡着下床，好细好漂亮。他没忍住，更硬了一点，“快快。”

 

他被含进了小嘴之间。这小高中生应该被妈妈桑调教的不错，从双唇推动马眼的技巧来看。卜凡感叹了一下，今晚的钱算是值了。本来岳岳嘲笑他傻大头，居然花了三万块给学生妹开苞。“台湾来的学生妹啊。长得真纯。”卜凡跟他说，“还不用带套，咱得床上好好款待宝岛小同胞不是。”

 

硬透了，他那根玩意勃起后红里带紫，青筋毕露，又长又粗，把小处女吓得不行不行的，直摇手，卜凡不耐烦的把他按在床上，小绒细微的反抗着，转头想看他，嘟着嘴。

“老子给了多少钱，别特么哔哔哔哔。”男人不耐烦了，用力甩在他小脸上。人不敢反抗了，开始抽抽答答的哭。

卜凡只好叹了口气，勉为其难的伸手到他内裤里握住精巧的性器撸动几下，小绒嘤嘤叫，不久就喷射出稀稀薄薄的精液，摊在床上喘气。长长的睫毛覆盖住下垂的细长眼睛，雪白的小脸上一片害羞的快感潮红。他的五官都又小又巧，脸也好小，卜凡的一个巴掌大。

还真是处女，这么快就高潮了。男人稀罕的想，本来后面那个洞是不是被干过哪里知道，但他掰开一看，颜色干干净净的粉，他凑上去闻了闻没发育成熟的身体，爱的不行。少女的滋味。他抹了点润滑液，其实用不着，敏感的穴液淌的像泼了水一样。“你真骚。”男人语气故作震撼的说，躺着的未成年人羞得耳朵都红了，撒娇的上下踢了踢腿。“再乱动把你干死。”卜凡压住人，凶了一下。噗的一声，轻松的进去了。

 

高个子男人冲刺着，像骑一匹小马，真是富有力量的性爱，被干的人不矮，所以有力的把他撑住。卜凡狠狠扳着小绒薄薄的肩，穴意料之中的紧，里面又暖又软，如果肉棒表面有毛孔，那他每个毛孔都在叫嚣着真他妈爽。从小绒的表情和配合抓床单的小动作来看，她也很为此享受。卜凡有点得意，他是个中老手，水平高超和经验丰富到能把处子搞成这样，这能成为男人们背后可以吹上三个月的咸湿话题了。他用力的掠夺着每一份清纯和娇羞，限定的懵懂，卜凡遗憾的想，每个处只有一次，小绒只有一次，他花三万买的。以后没了。这么一想，他就慢下了动作，想好好珍惜。

 

他们做了蛮长时间，他是没想到小绒能撑住的，还配合的很好。快到顶点的时候小绒全身都在抖，抖的卜凡不得不使劲按着他射在里面，他一向精液多，这次也不例外，床单上全溅的一点一点的，未成年人的后面不能看了，像溢满牛奶的杯子，飘卷白浊漾的泡沫一片。

 

小绒张着嘴，两行泪折淌了出来，长长的细腿在微微颤抖，显然那里肿的不行了。卜凡从他身上爬起来，拖着身子翻躺在了床沿。男人满足过之后铁石心肠就柔软了，看着小绒鼻涕眼泪直流，用手抹着脸，是那种小孩子的抹法，真的像一只被欺负狠了的兔子。他很爱这种征服欲被满足的感觉，不由自得的一笑，慢慢抚摸着小孩黑压压的鸦羽一样的头发，细细软软的。男人最好只有头发细细软软，卜凡神游天外的想。他准备将这个玩笑讲出来，博佳人一笑，他会不会粉拳轻锤呢？他有期待。

小绒果然笑的乐不可支，又是锤他又是溢出欢快的带着台湾腔的嘻笑，因为这个垃圾玩笑肉鼓鼓的胸脯都在抖。他看得又眼热的不行，摸上去问，你真名叫什么？绒绒，我看看，你逼毛倒挺毛绒绒的，像水蜜桃。嘿嘿嘿嘿。

 

突然外面就摇铃了，那个一脸横肉的老鸨进来，用一种很客气的语气催他快点走，意思是有警察来查三证了云云。

卜凡摇摇晃晃的，手抬起来搭在了小绒身上，就像黑社会大哥搂住刚上位的小马子，他痞气的扯着嘴角，一脸不耐烦：“嘛呢？老子付了钱事后想待他妈五分钟都不行了嘿？”

老女人为难的笑着，这时候身后人突然娇娇软软的说：“叔叔，你快走吧，我被查到就要命了，我还在读书耶。”

卜凡转头看他，小绒脸上是难过的表情，害怕又坚定的望着他，努力牵起他的大手：“你下次再来看我，好不好？”轻啄着男人坚毅的侧脸，拿手臂环他脖子，很纯很笨的表达爱意。卜凡心软了，可爱的，单纯的，学生妹，他愿意迁就小姑娘，无可无不可吧。

他起身穿衣服，披好外套。当然瞪了老鸨一眼推开门往后巷走。小绒迎上来送他，脸上是不舍的难过表情，卜凡看她倚在破门边，脖子上是他刚咬出来的东西，赤着脚，大腿上流下几线白浊，嘴角向下撇着，看上去很失落。小脚肉肉软软白白的，脚趾头蜷缩起来。他看得很有点难受，心头生出点男人的那种可笑的豪情万丈来，想把这个刚被自己占有的小女孩买下来。就是家里穷么，出来卖身。

冷静点，乐队刚做起来他也没什么积蓄。以后再多来光顾吧，以后他一定好好对她。卜凡走开几步，再回头看了一次小姑娘，想逗她笑。

 

这时候他就看到了。小绒和老鸨都以为他不会回头了。那女孩从老鸨手上点了一只烟，刚才还一片柔软的眼角眉梢现在都是不耐烦，是那种混社会混久的人经常暴出来的那种日常操生活妈的戾气感——卜凡看愣了，顿住脚，简直不敢相信——她俩在说话。

卜凡平生恨起了自己学音乐，从唇形开合分辨的出语言。老鸨在说，你休息几天，下一个已经预定了这个周日，我说你平常读书，周日才有空。那个男的给了三万，过账的，你看看呢，你拿两万五去。小绒翻翻她好看的单眼皮眼睛说，知道了，他妈的。这傻屌力气大死了，老子屁股疼。好险人比较傻，跟他装处女容易。她抽着气，挠着皮肤上刚才卜凡咬过的地方，皱起那张小小的小脸，用夹着烟的手揉着屁股，一扭一扭的叉开腿进里面去了。

 

卜凡目瞪口呆的看着这一幕。

 

处子是假的。老手是真的。老手被老手玩了。

 

FIN


End file.
